Never Thought It Would Happen
by ChibiDrey
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol found themselves in another world where their future awaits them... Enjoy! Rated for swearing
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer FOR THE WHOLE STORY**: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. Is that clear?

**Never Thought It Would Happen** Prologue 

It's night. Silence. Except for a horse's hoof running through the field. Then nothing. Minutes later, more horses, heading the same way than the first one.

We're not in a field anymore, but in a house. There, a woman with a bundle in her arms. Crying. Shouts are heard from outside. The woman starts running and left by the door that was behind the house. She runs the fastest she can.

Landscape changing. We are now in a forest. Near a waterfall to be more precise. The woman that was running a while ago was there, with a man, and the bundle that was in her arms before. The man is also crying, whispering to the woman. The woman gives the bundle to the man and says:

-Take care of her. I'll stay here. Step in that pond and you'll be transported to another world. Our son is already there, waiting for you.

-Why aren't you coming with me? We could forget the past and live a peaceful life.

-No, it is my destiny to stay here. Besides, the past always return in our face one way or another. I'll distract them. You go.

-I don't want to leave you. I love you too much for that.

-I know and I love you too. But think of the sake of your son and your daughter. If you stay here, they will be killed. They may not even survive the night if you don't leave.

-But you'll die! I don't want to lose you!

-You'll never lose me. Even if I die tonight or tommorow, I'll always stay in your heart. Just... tell good stories about me for her okay? She'll never had the chance to know her mother.

-I will.

Shouts are heard in the distance. The woman turns to the man and gave him a slight push towards the pond.

-Go. They are coming.

-I know. I love you, he said

-I love you two. Take care of them and yourself okay?

-Always. Goodbye my love.

He gave her one last kiss.

-Goodbye...

And he jumped in the pond.


	2. Chapter 1

Never thought it would Happen

**Chappy 1!**

_**18 years after**_

-SAAAAAKUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAA! WAKE WAKEY UP!

-moans Damn... Five more minutes please to whoever who's trying to wake me up...

-COOOOOOOOOOME OOOOOOOOONNNN! WE'RE LEAVING SOON!

-Shit... Alright I'm up!

-LET'S GO SAKUUUURA! WE'RE LEAVING!

-I KNOW! I KNOW! I'M UP!muttering stupid roommate...

-WHAT DID YOU SAY?

-NOTHING!

Oh wow. What a wonderful way to start a new morning don't you think? It's always the same thing every damn day of my existence... What can I say about it? It's not like something big will happen to me anyway... Me, Sakura Kinomoto, the most normal girl in the world... As if! Well I gotta go and wash up before my roommate, and cousin, Tomoyo comes and rip my head off!

As I'm cleaning myself, I start to think about my life until today. There's nothing you can really say about it when you think about it... My mom died when I was about 1 by some strange sickness as my dad told me. My dad disapeared one day leaving anything behind him that could help us to find him. I was about 14 then.

I had a brother too. But I don't know what he's doing now since I don't even consider him a brother after all the shit he put me through... Yup, said one day to me that I was a shame to him and that he wished his entire life that he never had me as his sister... What could I say about that? If he hate me that much, then that's his problem, because I'm really living damn well without him in my life!

And now, today, at this very moment, it's my first day as a legal adult. Yay. Just an other ordinary day as always.

I went down the stairs just to see my cousin's boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa another one of my ''roommates''-well he's not really my roommate... Just because he sleeps here every night doesn't mean that he actually IS my roommate..-, eating one of Tomoyo's toast.

What can I say about them? They're the damn cutest couple I ever saw on earth, that is after my mother and father of course. They're like, the perfect couple, perfect for each other. They got the looks, they got the brains, everything you name they got. Alright, I'll admit sometimes I get a LITTLE bit envious seeing them. But hey! Who couldn't be jealous of them? Just because I don't have a boyfriend and that anyone see me doesn't mean I'm the only one envious! You just have to go outside and be with them while they're together and you can see that I'm not the only one with that problem. They're my best friends, tough. I am thankful for them to be in my boring life to brighten up my day.

Anyways, now I'm eating a toast, burnt I might add, I was never able to make a proper toast so...

Today we are going somewhere for my birthday. I don't know where because my stupid friends want to make me a surprise. Oh well. One way to find out is to go with them right?

-Hey 'Kura! Happy birthday!

-Thanks Eriol. Is Tomoyo ready? Because if she isn't, I'll rip that little pretty neck of hers for waking me up for nothing...

-Woah! Hold your horses! She's at the bathroom, getting the last minute's things ready.

-Great. Now can I please know where we are going? You know how do I feel about surprises...

Oh yeah, talking about that, I'll always remember last year's ''surprise party''. My friends from school thought that it would be great to do a party for my birthday. Great party it was I might add. They invited somes friends at MY house -some that I didn't even know their names- and nearly destroyed everything I had, which is not very big. Did I say that I also found my boyfriend cheating on me that night? Well, when I saw him, let's just say that it took a looooooonnng time before he could walk and sit on his own again.

Anyways, you know now why I don't really like surprises.

-Hey you know Sakura, we are not like that gang of bitches. We wouldn't think of doing a surprise that you would not love in the end.

That was the voice of reason, Tomoyo, that walked down the stairs with her hands full of bags.

-Took you some time. Now are you ready to go 'cuz you know I'll leave to do whatever I want. I said.

-Yes I am. Let's go.

So we got in the car, started the engine –what? If you want to go somewhere you DO have to start the engine no?- And took off to God knows where.

After an hour of driving, three of sleeping –it's not my fault some coughcrazycough cousin woke me up at 8 in the morning. Besides, it was Eriol who was driving, so better take some rest...- and an other hour of looking at the oh wonderful landscape we arrived at the final destination:

A beach.

-What the...? What are we doing here? Is this some kind of stupid joke? Because you know we have a BEACH just BESIDE our HOUSE. I said, sarcastically.

-Yes I know, but this is just somewhere we stop to rest for a while. And it's not that the surprise you know? Said Tomoyo.

-How the hell am I suppose to know? YOU are the one that said that it was a SURPRISE! Ans what did you just said? We're not there yet?

-Oh just shut up already and enjoy the day we organized just for you! Said Eriol.

-Okay, okay! Calm down! Don't have to take it like that, I said.

-Soooooo now let's just go to the beach kay?

-Alright.

So we went at the beach for what, 2 hours, until we were tired of being there, and got back on the road.

After another 2 hours of watching the car beside me –we were caught in the traffic- we arrived a wonderful place.

A mansion.

I hope that it's not hanted! Everyone knows that I'm scared of ghosts! And I hope that it's clean too. I don't want to do the cleaning for the rest of my birthday...

-Well, this is finally the place that we are going to stay for a few days. There is almost everything here. Horses, a pool, a library, lot of rooms, everything, well almost, is here. So Happy Birthday Sakura!

-Cool! Thanks! It was worth the what 7 hours of riding, besides the time that we spent at the beach. How long are we going to stay here?

-1 week. And there's a town nearby, so we could go clubing sometime!

-Great! That is just great! Um, is anybody living here?

-Well there was someone living here. But one day he dissapeared and we never heard of him ever again. So the servants just stayed to take care of the house in case he return one day.

-And how do you know that this, I said pointing to the mansion, was here?

-I just...Um ask around?

-Yeah right... Anyway let's unpack and have some fun! I said returning to my happy self once again.

After unpacking, we decided to do some horseback riding. It had been a while since I had did this. I always had that soft spot for horses. Don't know, maybe because I was so good, even the first time that I had done some. It's like I have done that all my life.

We got in the stable, prepare our horses and went in the forest. After some time, we stopped to rest. The landscape was so beautiful! It had a waterfall, flowers everywhere, and a bid sakura tree near the waterfall. I sat there for a while when I started to hear some noise.

-Guys, did you hear that?

-Hear what? Probably your imagination 'Kura.

-Yeah...probably my imagination...

I'm sue I heard a sound coming from the pond. I moved foward, and I saw the reflection of someone, calling my name. Well I think it was calling my name because I'm sure that I met this person before. The voice was so soft, hypnotizing that I reached for it. I think that Tomoyo and Eriol saw do that beacause I heard them screaming my name. But it seemed so far away... I felt someone grabing my other hand –the one that wasn't reaching for the thing- and then... nothing. Black. Emptiness. Void.

I think I have fallen uncouncsious.

For a while, I just stayed there, doing nothing, until I found myself looking into a pair of bring blue with green swirls eyes.

I blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked again.

And looked at the creature that was in front of me.

And screamed. A scream worthy of a real horror movie. I'm sure that no actress could scream like that.

And was shuted up imediately by the ''hand'' of the...thing.

-Shush! You'll scare away the birds!

-Mmmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmm!

-What?

I removed the hand from my mouth.

-I said : I don't care about the fucking birds! Who are you anyway? Better yet, WHAT are you?

-My name is Xylenphiendus Polinomio. Xy for short. And I am one of the last Blue Fredius that is alive on this planet.

-...okay...

I tried to pinch myself VERY hard to wake up... only pain for result.

-OUUUUUUCH!

-What? It's not my fault if you like to give you pain. Said Xy.

-This is a dream. No a nightmare... What am I suppose to do here? And what exactly is the here?

-Here is The Fylian Woods.

-Fylian Woods? Where is that?

-Here.

-Where is HERE?

-Here.

-Yes I know that but where are we?

-In the Fylian Woods.

-Oh just forget it. Where is the nearest town? Maybe I'll meet some right minded people there...

-Come with me I'll take you there. Besides, I'm going there, I have to buy some things.

So we set off to the nearest town to the woods.

In a world that I know nothing of.

Alone.

Just an other ordinary day as always...Yeah right...


	3. Chapter 2

Never Thought It Would Happen 

**Chapter 2!**

Here we are, in the nearest town of the forest. It's pretty big. There are shops everywhere so I guess that we are in the central part of the town, no city.

-Welcome to Oratile. This is one of the five great cities of the world has we knows now.

-And what is the name of the world I might ask?

-Reterion of course!

-Uh...Riterione? What the hell is that name anyway?

-Not Riterione, RETERION! And this is the world we are living in now.

-Is this some kind of joke? If it is then I don't find it funny at all. Alright, Tomoyo, Eriol, come out wherever you are! I know this is the surprise for my birthday and to tell you I don't really like it at ALL!

-Uh... Tomiiiiyo? Errriiioool? What is that? Some kind of food?

-What some kind of food, I said tu Xy looking at him. They're my friends you dumbass! Not some kind of food!

-Hey I don't know me! I don't even know your name!

-Uh? I sweetdropped. My name's Sakura Kinomoto. I came from ah...Earth?

-Earth? What is Earth? Some kind of town?

-No that's the name of MY world. I'm not from here. Can't you see? I said turning on myself to show him my clothes.

-Oh that's why you have weird clothes.

-WEIRD CLOTHES? I have weird clothes? Look at yourself mister before speaking for others.

I might add, that when I looked around me, everyone were looking at me. I looked at them.

Then myself.

Them.

Myself.

And I found out that I was the ont with the weird clothes. Everyone were looking almost the same.

Grey, blue or green shirt with black or grey pants for men.

Red, green, or grey dresses for women.

No woman was wearing pants.

Beside me.

Oh shit.

I'm the weird one now...

-Xy, can you please buy me some clothes please?

-Alright, but you'll have to repay me.

-Yeah, as soon as I got some money.

We were going to a clothes' shop when a woman began shouting:

-Guards! There is another spy! Guards!

Spy? Oh well, not my business. I started to walk to the shop when I was left from the ground by two men.

-HEY! Lemme go! I haven't done anything wrong! Hey let me be!

-You are arrested SPY.

-Spy? What spy? Me? Come on I'm just some girl...

-Yeah, that's what they all say...

-Hey where are you carrying me? Let me go!

-We're going to the palace traitor.

-Now I'm a traitor? What the fuck? I don't even know where we are!

-And you don't need to know. Now shut up or I'll make you.

-Alright, alright...

2 hours later

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

Being thrown in a cell by guards is not the best way to feel hurt in the morning.

Damn. I'm in deep shit.

Correction.

I'm in the deepest pit of shit that never existed.

I'm in a cell, in the dark, with no idea what I'm doing here.

I sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until I fell asleep.

I was awoken by some shouting, the door opening and some bully grabing me by the arms.

I was led to a vast room, with decorations everywhere...

And a throne, with a man, sitting on it.

Damn.

That's it.

I'm dead.

I was pushed to be in front of the man sitting on the throne.

Someone gave me a kick behind so I fell on my knees.

-You must bow to the King.

-Yeah right ,I muttured.

-Traitor, the King said, you were put under arrest because you were identified as a spy. Am I correct?

I didn't say anything.

Someone, again, kicked me.

-You will speak to the King.

-Am I correct, repeated the King.

-Yes.

-Yes what?

-Yes milord.

-Tell me, is this true? Are you a traitor to our world? Did you turn your back on us?

-Do I have the permisson to speak freely sir?

-Yes.

-Thank you. First I want to tell you that I'm not a traitor to MY world because I'm not even in it. Second, I don't know what I did to be called like that. Third, hell, I don't even your rules! I don't even know where I am myself! I may be in some weird dream...

-Enough! I have heard enough! Your world? You have the audacy to decline that Reterion is not your world?

-Yes I am, Your Majesty. I am not from this world. My world is the Earth. I lived there all my life.

-Are you telling the truth?

-Yes I am.

-Then, I'm sorry for the arestation. From now on, you will be treated as my guest.

-Huh? Ummmm, did I missed something there?

-Not at all. If you are who you pretend to be then you are my guest.

-Uh..okay...

Right then, the doors openned, letting in four guards with two other persons.

-Tomoyo? Eriol?

-Sakura? Thank God you're here! We searched for you everywhere in the city before some guys started to shout that we were traitors...

-You too? Then I'm not the only one left out!

-Hum...hum... Do you know them? The King asked me.

-Yes they are my friends. They are from we I live too.

-Then you are three, am I correct?

-Yes your Majesty.

-Well then, might I know your names?

-Yes sir. My name is Kinomoto Sakura and this is Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol.

-Nice to meet you. My name is Eraderius Pikilin, King of Oratile, one of the great cities of Reterion. I'm sorry for the welcome that you got.

-Nah, it's ok sir. But may I ask one question?

-Sure, go ahead, you're my guest.

-Mmmm, your Majesty, why are you trusting us like that?

-I think that you are the ones that came to fullfil the Prophecy. Besides, you look a lot like my cousin that disapeared 18 years ago.

-Prophecy?

-Yes Prophecy. I will tell you more later. Now you have to rest. Guards, lead them to their rooms.

-Yes sir.

And we were led to three rooms. One blue, one purple, and the other pink.

Our favorite colors.

Coincidence?

I don't think so...

After getting in my room, I sat on the bed and started thinking.

It just keeps getting better and better...


	4. Chapter 3

Never Thought it Would Happen

Chapter 3 :

Wow… 

What a great day! Care to tell me what is happenning? It all begins by my stupid cousin who wakes me up a 8 in the morning, then it takes 7 hours to go to a stupid mansion for my birthday and then I got sucked in a pond. In a pond! Let me repeat once again in a FUCKING POND! Well, here I am now, after being thrown in a cell for being treated as a spy, in a marvelous room with everything I ever wanted in. Find the mistake? Well I sure did! Anyways, a chance I have Tomoyo and Eriol with me! They're in the same shit as me! Woohoo! I'm not the only one!.

Um…Sorry about that… It was one of my crazy bubbles. Don't mind me!

So…. I am now here on my bed, thinking. What could happen now? I just don't know. I hope it doesn't get complicated…

Oh wait, someone's knocking on my door.

Oh…Tomoyo and Eriol. Great, now I'm dead. Just by looking at their faces now, it says all.  
I'm in deepest shit.

''What happened? Why are we here?'' she said.  
''How am I supposed to know?'' I asked.  
''Maybe because YOU are the one who jumped in the pond?'' That was Eriol.   
''It was calling for me. Nobody asked YOU TWO to jump in!''

And so on. We argued for hours just for that.  
After, we sat and we talked about what happenned.

Flashback 

Tomoyo and Eriol woke up in the city. They got up and then somebody cried :  
''SPYS!'' 

And the rest everyone knows it.

End Flashback

Sooo… if we resume that, we are in another world, in some sort of castle, after being thrown in a cell (I know I'm repeating myself) and after being treated like kings.

…. 

… 

…………. 

Silence 

'' I have a reason.'' Tomoyo said.  
''What is it?'' Eriol asked.  
''We are high on drugs. Do you remember taking drugs?''  
''Nope.''   
''Nope.''   
''Well me neither. So it's not the drugs… I guess it's because we are simpely crazy. Wait I'll call the doctors.''  
''Tomoyo, we don't have telephones here.''  
''oh… Then-''  
''No that's okay. I propose that we go to our rooms and sleep. Maybe we will wake up in the mansion.''  
''Right!''Eriol said.

They went to their rooms.

I just wanna sleep.  
And that is what I did.

The next morning, I woke up by someone pushing me out of my bed. I opened my eyes and saw another creature.

How am I not surprised?

This creature was cute tough. It looked like a teddy bear. I twas yellow and had wings on its back. Two black dots were its eyes.

I looked a it.

Another look.

And I laughed.

I laughed so hard that my ribs hurted me.

I saw a vein popping out of the creature's head.

And it bite me.

Yes yes you heard (or read).

THE BLASTED THING BITE ME!

And not just a little bite, no. I think it tried to swallow my finger.  
I shook my hand screaming.  
A maid entered in a hurry.

''What is happening miss Sakura?''  
''Nothing besides there is a FUCKING TEDDY BEAR WHO IS BITTING ME!''   
''Oh you are talking about Keroberos. He's your companion in the quest you are going to do.''  
''Quest?'' I asked, still with ''Keroberos'' bitting my finger.  
''The King will want to see you to talk to you about this.''  
''Okay. By the way, could you take him off? It's like, hurting a lot!''   
''Yes miss. Right away.''

She took it off me and put it on my pillow. It looked at me with those big dots and said :

''Hello Sakura. My name is Keroberos, at your service. And I am NOT a teddy bear.''  
''Sorry. Can I call you Kero?''  
''Why not? After all you are stuck with me for a long time!''   
''Right.''   
''Excuse me miss but the King will see you now.''

''Alright.''

So we went to the king's room to meet the king.


End file.
